


Please, shut up. Just shut up.

by flickerbyniall



Series: Prompts [25]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, b99!au, is baaack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:06:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22761430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickerbyniall/pseuds/flickerbyniall
Summary: Things got complicated with Harry and Niall and the clock is ticking. Literally.
Relationships: Niall Horan/Harry Styles
Series: Prompts [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/989268
Comments: 8
Kudos: 67





	Please, shut up. Just shut up.

“I’m not trying to rush you or anything,” the words trip out of Harry’s mouth as his hands run through his hair, over and over again. “But that clock says 10 minutes.”

Niall looks over his shoulders where Harry is walking from one side of the room to the other. He rolls his eyes and takes part of his equipment off his body. Suddenly, the small store under the building seems to start getting hotter and hotter, and for the first time in a very long time since Niall got out of the Academy, his hands start to shake and his breathing becomes erratic.

 _“The building has been evacuated,”_ they Captain Whelan’s voice hear over their radios, Niall lets the air leave his lungs. _“Horan, Styles, report at the entrance.”_

“Negative,” Niall responds. “We found the bomb, Captain.”

The line is silent for a couple of seconds, giving Niall enough time to react and slowly take apart the control panel of the bomb in front of him.

 _“Get out of there.”_ Basil’s voice is firm, without any signs of hesitation.

“Apparently, it’s activated by the movement from the door of this room,” Harry says and Niall can’t remember hearing him his shaken before. “We noticed that when I opened said door.”

When they got the call of someone tipping a sigh of a suspect Niall and Harry have been looking for over a month, they thought it was going to be a good afternoon. They would make an arrest and then get some dinner, but now, almost five hours later, they may start to think this is a trap.

Harry keeps talking with the team outside the building and the conversation starts getting louder and louder but for Niall, it’s just a numb noise in the back of his mind as his fingers locate the different wires of the bomb. They only have five minutes and even when Niall is capable of a considerable number of things, including finishing his training in the bomb squad, he doesn’t feel adequate to have both of their lives on his hands. No, when his head has been full of things these last couple of months, especially after Harry kind-of declare his feelings for him in the ambulance and then not remembering anything about it.

Niall choose to forget it, Harry never talked about it and maybe it’s for the best but something has been eating Niall up from his chest to his toes since that moment when Harry woke up in the hospital room holding Niall’s hand, letting it go almost the very second he opened his eyes and greeting him like some high school friend he hasn’t seen in ten years, not even looking at him.

And it’s been harder working with him, seeing him every day, hearing his stupid jokes and cleaning up his messes, sharing the wins and making him smile. It has been harder than all the time Harry was undercover because Niall realized he may have been a little bit in love with his partner.

“I don’t even know if he knows what he’s doing,” Harry says over the radio and Niall takes the penknife from the pocket of his pants.

“Shut up, Harry,” Niall says under his breath and takes the blue and red wire under his fingers.

He can feel the sweat running down his forehead and his neck, getting his shirt wet in all the wrong places. His hands are trembling but he has to do this, the bomb squad is not going to make it on time and Niall is not alone in this room. Harry is here with him, talking to Liam, describing the bomb, looking around the room, asking for someone to call his mother and sister and Niall feels sick.

“If you get us out of this one, I’ll kiss you.” Harry laughs behind him and Niall wants to cry.

“That is not motivation, Harry.” He says calmly as he positions the razor under the red wire and cuts it, only to see the clock dropping from four minutes to one in a blink of an eye.

“Shit,” Harry says and Niall can feel his breathing on his neck.

“Please shut up,” Niall screams. “Just shut up.” His hands are dancing over the rest of the wires as he gives the machine a quick look.

“Okay, listen,” Harry says when he sees the clock drop to fifteen seconds. “You are the best partner I have ever had.” Niall can hear the smile and the tears on his voice. “I am so damn lucky to have met you for the time I did.”

“Harry,” Niall says but it’s interrupted by the man ducking down in front of him.

“No, wait.” He says, closing his eyes and putting his finger over Niall’s lips. “I don’t want to die without telling you this.” He takes a deep breath and continues, looking at Niall in the eyes for what it seems the first time in months. “Seeing you, talking to you, being around you is what gets me out of bed every morning.”

Niall’s breath gets stuck in the middle of his throat and his pulse starts to accelerate, he can almost feel it on his fingertips.

“And I know I’ve been an asshole lately but I’m scared. Of a million things, scared of freaking you out, scared of ruining this partnership, scared of losing you because I remember every single word I said that day, and I know that you know that but I’m scared because I think I may be a little bit in love with you.”

Niall’s mouth is wide open, just like his eyes unlike Harry’s that are close, waiting for an impact that is not coming and he eventually realizes that when he slowly opens his eyes, only to find Niall sitting in the floor with his legs crossed, looking at him like the moon hangs over his head, biting his lips, maybe to stop himself from laughing or throwing himself into Harry’s arms.

“I deactivate the bomb,” Niall says with a smirk on his face. “I tried to tell you but you wouldn’t shut up.”

That’s when the whole team laughs over the radio and Harry can feel the heat exploding all over his face. Liam and Zayn talk about how they can’t wait to get to the precinct and tell Louis about this and then they hear Whelan lecture them as the correct use of the police lines of communication before Niall turns his and Harry’s radios off.

Harry stands in front of him when Niall extends his hand to him and even when he has nothing else to say, his mouth keeps opening and close as he is trying to bury himself even further. And Harry has been denying himself of doing this, openly looking at Niall’s face because of the very reason of being afraid of getting lost into those blue eyes or getting caught looking at those lips, which seem to be moving but Harry can’t hear anything coming from Niall’s mouth.

“What?” Harry asks, blinking a couple of times, letting his mind catch up with the rest of his body.

Niall smiles and Harry wants to cry by how good he looks with his messy hair and his rosy cheeks, his dirty hands and the unbuttoned vest he decided to wear today.

“You promised me a kiss if I got us out of this,” Niall says raising an eyebrow and that’s all that Harry needs before holding the back of his neck and dive into him like he has been dreaming for the last year.


End file.
